


First Steps

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Minor Character Deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Building a life of your own with Chris





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Dan + Shay - From the Ground Up

A huge smile slide across your face as you pulled up in front of the small Boston house. Well it wasn’t exactly small, but it certainly wasn’t huge either. You loved it either way. You loved that it was a little outside the city, but this close to your husband’s family. You loved it was cosy and warm, filled with love and hopes for the future. More than anything you loved it’s history.

You hadn’t know it when Chris had first taken you here. You hadn’t even known his plans when he did.

_“Chris, what it this place?” You asked with a confused frown gracing your features. “I thought we were staying at your mom’s place?”_

_“We are. I just want to show you something,” Chris smiled at you before getting out of the car. He ran around the vehicle to hold the door open for you. He always did that and still it never failed to make you smile. He was the only guy you had ever known that did that. Actually he did a lot of things for you, that no other guy had ever done for you. Like holding open doors, pulling out chairs, standing when you left the room. He was a gentleman. He was a huge goofball, but he never made you doubt how important you were to him. No matter if he showed you with his actions, small surprises he left for you in the morning when he went to the gym, with his words or with his touch. Chris made you feel loved and special. Hell he made you feel like the one woman in a crowded room filled with gorgeous actresses. He only ever wanted you and the feeling was mutual._

_“This was my grandparents house.” Chris explained to you as he walked you through the door, his fingers laced through yours. “They lived here for 65 years. This house was part of my childhood and it was always filled with so much love. I couldn’t bare to see it passed on to someone else so when Grandma passed I bought it. It needs some work but I would love to live here one day.”_

_Chris looked at you as your eyes wandered the house. It still felt warm and loving even though it was easy to tell no one had lived there for years. It had a spark. Something intangible, but you instantly loved the place. It was easy for you to see why Chris hadn’t been able to let go of it._

_“I love it Chris,” you smiled at him and it was if he drew a sigh of relief._

_“I hoped you would. I know these past few months haven’t been easy on you. Losing your dad…” Chris words trailed out when he saw you flinch at the mention. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean too…” Chris’ gaze fell to the floor between the two of you._

_“No it’s okay. Chris really,” you reached up cupping his face in your hands, urging him to look at you. “I don’t know what I would have done without you. You have been so amazing. Before and after he got sick. He really liked you. Not as much as me of course,” You teased trying to lighten the mood and Chris chuckled slightly._

_“Y/N before he went… I asked him something and he agreed,” Chris looked at you all of a sudden seeming nervous and a confused frown showed on your face._

_“Come, I wanna show you something,” Chris took your hand and you let him lead you into the garden and towards a big oak. You were no less puzzled by his actions but you trusted him. You knew he would explain himself in his own time._

_“See that date?” Chris pointed to something carved into the wood and you smiled and nodded when you saw the numbers._

_05.06.47_

_“That was the day my Grandpa proposed to my Grandma. He did so right here. The same day he bought the house for them,” Chris took a deep breath before he kneeled down infront of you and your hands instantly flew up to cover your mouth._

_“I want this to be our home. If you say yes, I promise you I will be by your side through the good and the bad. I promise you I will be the man you dad hoped I would be when he agreed for me to ask you to marry me one day. I don’t wanna spend another day without you by my side. If you say yes I will be your shelter and I will love you from now and until forever. Y/N do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Chris’ eyes never left yours as he spoke. He held up a small box with a sparkling ring, but you didn’t see it. All you saw was the man in front of you. The gorgeous blue eyed man you loved more than anything. The man that had just declared his love for you and who had asked you to be his forever._

_You nodded as you felt your eyes starting to tear up and Chris face light up with a huge smile._

_“Yes?”_

_“Yes,” you laughed with happy tears streaming down your face, “yes I’ll marry you, you dork.”_

_Chris quickly slid the ring onto your finger before rising to his feet and wrapping you in his arms, meeting your lips in a warm tender kiss. A kiss that was filled with promises of love and a future together. Promises of a love that would never die._

You hurried inside the house knowing you didn’t have much time. Chris plane had been delayed, but he would still be here soon. Hopefully you would be able to get your surprise for him ready in time. You knew he felt bad about not being with you today, so you wanted to do everything you could to cheer him up.

As you began painting the room, you remembered the first night you had spend with him in this house. It had been about a month before your wedding, when you were still fixing the house up. There hadn’t even been a bed in the house at the time, but that hadn’t mattered. Chris had spread out a pile of blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace after you had finished working for the day.

You had ate pizza and drank beer, laughing and talking. Chris had pulled you closely against him, kissing you. A kiss that had slowly grown more heated until his hands began wandering. Clothes had been discarded on the floor quickly and Chris had made love to you for the first time in the place that was soon to be your home.

When you had lain on the floor that night, wrapped in blankets and his arms, your mind had begun to wander. You had thought about your future and about Chris. You had thought about how good he was with his niece and nephew. You had remembered how he had played with the kids and made them forget their bad health if only for a little while, when you had visited Christopher’s Haven a few days ago. You had remembered his glee and childish ways that day brought a smile to his face.

_You gently caressed his bicep with the tips of your fingers, drawing his attention as you thought about all the things you wanted with him._

_Chris gave you a small squeeze, looking down at you. “What are you thinking about, beautiful?”_

_“You,” you answered honestly, tilting your head up, resting your chin against his chest. You smiled when your eyes met._

_He tilted his head back resting against the pillow, closing his eyes but the smile never left his face._

_“Chris?”_

_“Hmmm” Chris hummed in acknowledgement he was listening and you couldn’t help but grin at how relaxed he was. So unlike how nervous he had been after your first time together. A first time that had been less than conventional and a night you quite frankly didn’t remember too much off thanks to the alcohol that had been in your blood. Chris had been your friend for some time before that night and he was scared shitless, his drunken confession of love which had led to a night you wish you could remember more clearly, was going to make him lose you entirely. The opposite had been the case, but it had taken you the better part of the morning to convince him of that._

_Right now however, Chris wasn’t the nervous one. You were, but you had to ask him. You already thought you knew the answer, but before you married him, you needed to know for sure._

_“Do you think that maybe you would you like children someday?” you stuttered, making Chris open his eyes and tilt his head so he could look at you again._

_“Baby I want everything with you. This house. Marriage. As many kids as you are willing to give me. A dog or three,” Chris grinned at you, making you laugh, before you settled down against him again._

_“How about we start with one of each and take it from there,” you giggled as you let his steady heartbeat and the feeling of his laughter rumbling through his body calm you._

_“Deal,” Chris’ arms wrapped around you a little tighter, before you felt sleep starting to overtake you._

You had barely made the last stroke of the brush before your husband’s voice sounded through the house from downstairs.

“Baby I am home. Where are you?”

You smiled thinking about your options for a second before you called out to him. “Upstairs!”

You heard his steps on the stairs, before they disappeared into your bedroom next door. “Where?” He called out again, making you giggle and shake your head at him.

“In here you dork,” you laughed poking your head out into the hallway and Chris instantly showed in the door next to you.

“Hey,” Chris beamed, reaching out to you, clearly eager to kiss you hello. He had been on set for a couple of weeks and you hadn’t seen each other for as long. You quickly stepped away from him and back into the room with a mischievous smile on your face. Chris raised an eyebrow at you, clearly not too happy with your shenanigans as he followed you.

“Y/N/N would you stand still so I can kiss my wife hal…” Chris stopped mid sentence as he saw the pink colored walls of the room. You smiled as you saw the wheels turning in his head before his eyes began tearing up meeting yours.

“We’re having a girl?” Chris’ voice was thick and almost cracking up as he spoke.

“A healthy baby girl,” you pulled the ultrasound picture from your back pocket, handing it to him. Smiling when you saw the tear fall from his eyes as he started at it.

“I love you Y/N,” Chris spoke softly as his eyes met yours again and this time you let him pull you into his arms and kiss you deeply. You laughed as he fell to his knees in front of you once more, but this time pressing his lips to your growing bump. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you too Chris.” You ran your fingers through his hair, making him look up at you and as you looked into his calm, loving, blue eyes, you knew that he would be as amazing a dad to your little girl as he had been a husband to you for the past year and a half. Together you would show her love and strength. Chris was yours for worse and better. There was nothing you couldn’t do with him by your side. Motherhood included.

You knew that one day you would wake up beside him, with hundreds of pictures on your walls showing a life of love with children and grandchildren. Together you would build a family and Chris would be there with you through whatever the world decided to throw at you. Because you knew this, you knew you would make it through anything and so would your little girl.


End file.
